Of The Stars Episode 32 / Transcript
It’s morning, very early in the morning. Loo is seen grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight. A few seconds after that, he lets go of it again, turning around, letting the pillow fall on his head. “Darn it. Why can’t I sleep?!” He mumbled rather annoyed. Slightly looking around, trying to find a clock. He had rather tired expressions, but not sleepy just tired. However, he couldn’t find a clock anywhere close to the bed. “Of course.” He mumbled. The ‘tic’ sound of the clock annoyed him, so he put any clocks in the room away. He could only find his note, but as soon as he spotted it, he turned away from it, hugging the pillow again. “I wonder if it is morning already.” He mumbled thinking, letting go of the pillow again. Turning to the window, he thought, “I could look behind the curtain… but then I’d have to stand up.” Looking away, he mumbled, “I’ll just wait here until Dia comes to wake me.” Even though, he decided to stay in bed, he stood up some time after that. He left his room just the same moment has Diamond left hers. She was quite surprised to see him. “You are awake?” She said surprised but still quiet as it was very early. “Hm…” Loo mumbled, slightly looking at her. “I… I mean I just got up myself. I’ll make some breakfast right away.” Diamond said smiling, heading downstairs. “No, I’m fine. I’m not hungry.” Loo answered calm. “You… but you never reject breakfast. Besides, it is the most important meal!” Diamond stopped, and looked at Loo in surprise. OPENING Something was strange today, Diamond and White weren’t the only one who noticed it. Even Sapphire was surprised how Loo acted today. “Have you got a second?” She whispered, bowing over to Emerald. “Could it be that he is acting odd today?” Sapphire wondered, pointing at Loo. “I’ve noticed as well. Diamond also said, he didn’t even want to eat breakfast this morning.” Emerald agreed nodding. “Then it’s worse than I thought.” Sapphire mumbled thinking. The group has just left the school grounds and was now heading for the train station to get back home. They passed quite a lot sweet shops, no reaction. “I know, I’m not with you guys that long. But it just feels strange like this.” Feather mumbled, hiding with White inside Diamond’s bag. “It is really weird…” White agreed. “Loo?” Diamond wondered worried. He did hear her voice but didn’t react at first. Only after she called his name again. “Hm?” He turned around. “Is everything alright?” Diamond wondered still worried. “Why should something be wrong?” Loo answered cold. “You are acting weird! You don’t long for sweets, you didn’t even tease anyone today…” Sapphire started. “He also didn’t sleep in class.” Chris added thinking. “…I was going to add that he didn't answer my tease. But, what!? But he always sleeps in class.” Sapphire said surprised. At the train, the group was still discussing. They tried to act normal but at least Diamond couldn’t stop worrying. “I’d rather not be in that train…” Loo mumbled right after he sighed. He was looking outside the window the whole time, almost like he was all alone. “Diamond, don’t be worried like that.” Emerald said and tried to cheer her up. “If it is something big, then he won’t talk about it until you two are alone, you know that.” She added smiling. “Hm… I tried making his favorite dish… And he almost started crying…” Diamond answered thinking. “Oh, I see. That’s why you are worried.” Emerald said nodding. “Wait, did you just say he cried?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “Almost…” Diamond corrected calmly. Not long, then they arrived at the traditional part of Feather Castletown. The group left the train. Diamond tried to talk with Low normal, and even tried to smile a bit. “You haven’t said a single word. Where were you in your thoughts?” She wondered, slightly grabbing his arm. “Ah, somewhere, I guess…” He answered mumbling. “You aren’t helping it at all.” Diamond sighed and let go of his arm again. “Helping what?” Loo wondered coldly. “Don’t be cold towards me.” Diamond said serious. “You have been absent the whole day. If I messed up your favorite dish, I’m sorry.” She then said a bit sad. “Ah…! It’s not that!” Low then said surprised. “It’s not because of you!” he said serious. “But you don’t want to talk with me about it either…” Diamond said quite pouty. “Ummm… hm…” He mumbled pouty himself. “Yeah, we… check on you two later. Be sure to be on time!” Sapphire said serious, leaving with Emerald and Chris, knowing that Chris lives at the same place as they do. “My, my… This is messed up right now… See you later.” Rubellit sighed and left while waving. “Hm…? What is that I am seeing? Problems in Paradise?” Onyx said thinking after having seen the whole, short conversation. “Maybe that’ll make fights even more exciting!” She said smiling and disappeared, probably to prepare the next attack. She already knew what she would attack… or who. “Let’s talk about something!” White interrupted the silence, jumping out of Diamond’s bag. “I’ll say… it’s nice weather today isn’t it?” She started smiling. “That’s the kind of question when you don’t know what to say!” Loo said strict. “But it made you talking!” White answered smiling. “And the weather was not nice at all today.” Loo added serious. “Puppy, you couldn’t sleep tonight, huh?” Diamond started still sounding worried. “I mean, you said so. Do you know why you couldn’t?” “I had too many thoughts in my head…” Loo mumbled thinking. “Mind talking about it?” Diamond wondered calm, putting her arms on her back. But as she noticed that he was not going to answer the question, she said serious, “I don’t mind seeing you crying. You cried this morning.” Low sighed and then tried to be as honest as he could. “I want home.”He said. “Oh, puppy! You are homesick!” Diamond said realizing. “That’s why you have been so absent to whole day! I should have known, I’m sorry.” “No it’s not just that. I want home, but I don’t want to leave you…” Loo said pouty. “Ah…” Diamond realized. “Let’s get changed first, alright?” She said, as they arrived at the mansion. She opened the door. It was a little later the day when the remaining members of the group were sitting at the park discussing. “Can’t you be a bit more precisely? Being weird can mean so many things you know.” Ruby said unimpressed. “Maybe he just did have to get up early again and now he is grumpy.” “But his behavior was not grumpy at all. And she said that he was up before she – which means he sure didn’t sleep at all.” Emerald said shaking her head. “Let’s talk about something else before it drags all of us down, alright?” Topaz suggested. “I guess you are right. It just seems so messed up…” Rubellit nodded. “Good time to change the topic, they are coming.” Amethyst announced, slightly looking over her shoulder. “Sorry if we are late.” Diamond said calm. “What are you writing?” Amber wondered curious. “Stuff.” Loo answered cold, holding his note while writing. “Well that’s…” Amber mumbled not surprised. “I don’t know what you have, he seems fine.” She said serious. “No, it’s not! I’ve known this rude person for a year already and I have never seen him writing something in his note in public!” Sapphire said serious. “True that, he usually does that at home.” Diamond agreed thinking. “But if it’s helping, I’m fine with it.” She added smiling. “That’s it.” Onyx mumbled without having the others hear her. She summoned a strong wind, which let Loo to let go of his note. It flew a few meters before falling on ground. “Ah…” He sighed, and went to grab it. But before he could touch it, it got turned into a Jewelrayu. “That’s naughty!” Rubellit said serious. “Darn it! Can’t you use someone else’s most important item?!” Loo shouted pissed. “But why? It would be less fun. Besides, it is just a book. You've got bigger problems right now.” Onyx said seriously, appearing in front of him. “Yumi! Stop that!” Amethyst shouted serious. “Stop me.” Onyx answered playfully. “Don’t you worry! We will!” Sapphire said serious. Then, the girls started transforming, like always and finished their transformation with their standard group pose. As they started attacking, Loo stepped back, close to call ‘stop attacking it!’ well knowing that they have to and there would be no other chance in defeating it. “Books are traitorous. I’ve always known it.” Crimson mumbled. “This is not the time to make jokes.” Cyan said serious. “I’m not joking!” Crimson answered, charging for another attack. “Lonely…” The Jewelrayu started. “Hm… Lonely…?” Azure wondered surprised as she noticed that it slightly stopped attacking. “Hey, monster what do you mean with lonely?!” She wondered confused. “I’m quite sure that it is not the monster’s words, as it basically is Loo’s note.” Saffron said serious. “Why should he be lonely?” “You don’t know from when that entry is.” Saffron added. “They said ‘Hurry up and come home safely. We don’t want to miss you for too long’ I didn’t cry, even though I wanted to.” The monster further said. “Uhh…” Surprised to hear those words, Crimson stopped fighting. “I hope it doesn’t take too long. I will not be separated from them too long. Just a for a little while…” “It’s enough now!” Whitney said angrily. “What are you trying to achieve by this?!” She shouted at Onyx. “I don’t have any plans with it. But if it distracts you, I’m fine with it.” “ ‘Please don’t go, big brother!’ it made me smile, I don’t know why they love me so much.” But the monster didn’t stop and Whitney was looking at Loo, seeing that it all was quite a lot for him. And only a few more quotes out of his note and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Shut up already!!” He shouted angrily with having tears running down his cheek. “Shut up!” He repeated, getting closer to the Jewelrayu. “Loo…?” Heather mumbled. “It’ enough already!” Loo shouted pissed. “You attack us here like that, torturing me with the feelings I can’t stop having all just for your own joy. Quit it out already, Kurigami Yumi!” He shouted serious at Onyx, who was not quite impressed by it. He moved his hand towards the monster and used a new power to smash it to the ground. “It’s my chance!” Crimson said and used her Red Burning Star at the monster, who turned back into the normal little book, which automatically closed itself again. Lavender went to pick it up. “Oh look, the picture fell out.” She noticed quite surprised. “Stop it…” Loo’s voice turned calmer and sadder, having his hands formed to fists. “You are a funny little boy.” Onyx said laughing. “See you later.” She waved and disappeared. “There you go puppy…” Whitney said, putting her hand on Loo’s upper arm. “It’s sure relieving to finally let the emotions out, huh?” She said gently, slightly smiling. “Here you go.” Lavender said, giving Loo his note after she put that photo back inside. “What kind of photo was it?” Heather wondered curious. “A family picture.” Lavender answered short. “Family? How cute! You have a family picture in the note!” Heather said smiling. “Two.” Loo corrected. “Hm, what was that?” Azure wondered surprised. “I have two family pictures in my note.” He repeated more clearly. “One with just me and my parents and one with my sisters.” “That’s cute, then which one was it?” Azure wondered, looking at Lavender. “I saw five people.” Lavender answered short. “Cute.” Sienna said smiling. “Hey Prince. What’s going on? I haven’t seen you crying since we defeated Voide. It is confusing.” Azure said serious. “Yeah, the fact that Voide is gone doesn’t make it easier either.” Loo mumbled, trying to stop crying. “Loo’s homesick.” Whitney said calm. “Ah…” The other girls realized. “I would be homesick as well, if I was stuck somewhere without knowing how to get home…” Cyan agreed. “True, isn’t it?” Blue agreed. “Maybe, once you finish this here, I can help you with my power, using the Rainbow Bridge for you to get home?” Feather suggested. “Hm… maybe….” Crimson agreed thinking. “It’s good, isn’t it?” Whitney said smiling. “Now it will all be normal again.” She looked at her friends, slightly hoping that the situation is not finished any time soon, as she would probably lose Loo then. And she knew that this is the exact reason why he had troubles accepting that he wants to go home… ENDING Category:Transcripts